Bringer Of Light
by Why can't I save wants broken
Summary: A look at how the Malfoy family would deal with the death of Lucius Malfoy
1. Thoughts

BRINGER OF LIGHT

Thoughts of a Broken Heart

>> DRACOS' POV>> 

I can't believe this. What that bitch is making us do. How could she? Father would not have wanted this. When the ministry officials first came to the manor door we thought they would be taking us in for questioning in regards to Fathers' activity in with the Dark Lord.

Mother, Bella, Octavian and I answered the door together fully robed in fine silk expecting to attend a public trial. However the three ministry officials just handed over a green envelope and left.

Bella broke down at the sight of the envelope babbling about how she would get revenge. The rest of us not understanding what it meant opened it and read the dreaded contents.

Octavian, surprisingly calm, Carried Bella to her rooms before entering his. He did not come out of his rooms for three days which was only to check on how mother was. Bella however only came out of her rooms after the sixth days. She spook a grand total of ten words; "Have they caught the fucking son-of-a-bitch who killed him yet?" After getting a "No" for answer she returned to her rooms.

A single tear slid down mothers paler than usual face before she composed her features and announced lunch would be severed at eleven and a tray of food would appear where ever we where.

As soon as I heard the news I was in shock. I didn't know what to do. Father always handled everything. I found my way into fathers' office and looked myself in. A pulled his best bottle of fire whisky off the shelf and got completely drunk.

Ten days later this was how Uncle Severus found us. Mother doing house work, Octavian drunk and flipping trough photo albums, me drunk in fathers' office crying myself horse and Bella in a pool of her own blood cutting absently into her legs and arms with daggers Father gave her when she started her sixth level training with the vampires.

After sobering, healing and talking us out of our self induce states of self hatred and denial he brought us down into the sitting room. He confirmed our deepest fears; The Dark Lord had found out father was a spy and decided the _no_ Malfoy was to be trusted.

Mother, now out of her denial, asked Uncle Sev to look after us while she made arrangements. As soon as she left we all knew what those arrangements would be. Octavian was the first to leave the room to go and pack.

I was next, followed closely by Bella. After we all packed the three of us went into Fathers' office and took five items that had sentimental value to each of us. After that we went into his private library and took the books from the subjects he taught us in. For Bella it was weapons and potions, for Octavian it was transfiguration and charms and for me it was dark arts and dark defence.

And that's why the three of us are standing in the entrance hall, knowing full well we might never see our manor again, with five trunks each and Uncle Severus studying each of us like a delicate piece of art.

That is why Bella and Octavian are still not talking and I am clutching the dragon pendent my father gave me for a welcome home gift. All of us have no option now but to wait for Mother to get back from talking with Professor Dumbledore.


	2. taints

_Disclaimer:_

_Sorry I forgot to add this in the first chapter but as this is fanfiction you would think that I don't own this._

* * *

**BRINGER OF LIFE**

**Taints**

* * *

**---Narcissa Malfoys' POV---**

Narcissa knew, as soon as she heard the words leave Severus' mouth, that there was only one chance they would get out of this war alive. She knew her children would die if she didn't appeal to the Headmaster. In fact Lucius had told her this would happen.

However that did not stop it from hurting so much when it did happen. Knowing something will happen and dealing with it when it does are two different things.

She could only hope her children would forgive her for betraying everything that Lucius had ever said to them.

* * *

**---Bellatrix Malfoys' POV---**

Bella sat on her new bed. Her new bed in her new room at her new home. Sighing to herself she tried to get rid of the feeling of guilt that trampled her broken heart. Her father had been killed and her mother sent them away.

To Bella it was as though her mother couldn't stand to be near Octavian, Draco and her anymore. It was like she only ever loved them because of their father and now that he was gone they were just used and broken.

Her mother had sent them away to live with the Headmaster. She didn't even allow them to stay with their godfather. She instead shipped them off to a place they knew nothing about, to a family they didn't know and to and to a man that none of them trusted.

Oh they all respected him, yes. But respect and trust are two different things are they not. After all Bella had always respected the Dark Lord. When she was young she would draw the dark mark onto her arm. However just because she respected he did not mean she would ever trust the powerfully dark being that was the Dark Lord aka Tom Riddle.

Yes, every member of her family knew of the Dark Lords' real name, his family, his blood, her father had made sure of it.

How long had her father known of the Dark Lords'…Taints? Did her father know when he had the mark burned onto his skin? Would he still have gotten the mark if he knew...?

Suddenly her own thoughts became to much to bare and looking for escape she found one of the silver daggers her father had given her and sliced the glistering blade down her leg.

The skin split as the blade torn through it. Blood flowed out. And with every cut more blood flowed out leaving her with only numbness and no thoughts of Dark Lords and fool slaves.

However she knew one day it would all end and she would be forced to bare the pressure. To either brake under the weight or hold onto the very last shred of humanity she had left.

* * *

_**SO PEOPLE WHAT DO YOU THINK? SHOULD I KEEP WRITING? IS IT TOTAL CRAP? TELL ME!!!**_

_**LOVE YOU ALL**_

_**RITA-JEAN **_

_**(Shut-up I know it's a bad name but it's not my fault I have evil parents!!!! No just an evil father. Mum wanted to name me Casey Jane)**_


End file.
